exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ (live)
This article is about the live concerts of the project BATTLE OF TOKYO. For the album of same title, see BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~. |image = BATTLE_OF_TOKYO_live_logo.jpg |title = BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ |caption = Concert logo |artist = Jr.EXILE |start = July 4, 2019 |end = July 7, 2019 |type = Tour |previous = }} BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ is a 4-day live concert of GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS and BALLISTIK BOYZ under the alias Jr.EXILE to promote the project BATTLE OF TOKYO. It happened in four consecutive days from July 4 to 7, 2019 at Makuhari Messe. Setlist # SHOOT IT OUT - GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE # G-ENERGY - GENERATIONS # BIG CITY RODEO - GENERATIONS # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo - GENERATIONS # Brand New Story - GENERATIONS # Rap Performance # Lightning - THE RAMPAGE # The Typhoon Eye - THE RAMPAGE # Fandango - THE RAMPAGE # 100degrees - THE RAMPAGE # FANTASTICS Showcase # OVER DRIVE - FANTASTICS # Flying Fish - FANTASTICS # Can't Give You Up - FANTASTICS # SHOCK THE WORLD - FANTASTICS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # PASION - BALLISTIK BOYZ # Tenhane -1000%- - BALLISTIK BOYZ # PSYCHIC FEVER Performance # Dance Battle # WANAWANA - CRAZY Shikakkei # Dead Or Alive - THE RAMPAGE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # MIX IT UP - THE RAMPAGE vs FANTASTICS # BREAK DOWN YA WALLS - GENERATIONS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # Supersonic - GENERATIONS vs FANTASTICS # 24WORLD '-ENCORE-' # AGEHA # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # Turn Back Time (July 6 only) # Y.M.C.A. Participating Members * GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE ** Shirahama Alan ** Katayose Ryota ** Kazuhara Ryuto ** Komori Hayato ** Sano Reo ** Sekiguchi Mandy ** Nakatsuka Yuta * THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE ** RIKU ** Kawamura Kazuma ** Yoshino Hokuto ** LIKIYA ** Zin ** Kamiya Kenta ** Yonamine Rui ** Yamamoto Shogo ** Iwaya Shogo ** Urakawa Shohei ** Fujiwara Itsuki ** Takechi Kaisei ** Hasegawa Makoto ** Ryu ** Suzuki Takahide ** Goto Takuma * FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE ** Sekai (July 4 only; July 6 as MC) ** Sato Taiki ** Sawamoto Natsuki ** Seguchi Leiya ** Hori Natsuki ** Kimura Keito ** Yagi Yusei ** Nakajima Sota * BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE ** Hidaka Ryuta ** Kanou Yoshiyuki ** Kainuma Ryusei ** Fukahori Miku ** Okuda Rikiya ** Matsui Riki ** Sunada Masahiro ; Support Acts * CRAZY Shikakkei * PSYCHIC FEVER Absentees * FANTASTICS member Sekai was absent from the July 5 to 7 concerts due to a metatarsal bone fracture.『BATTLE OF TOKYO ～ENTER THE Jr.EXILE～』幕張メッセ公演におけるFANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE パフォーマー世界の出演に関するご報告Notice on the appearance of FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE's performer Sekai in "BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~" Makuhari Messe shows He participated of the July 4 concert but did not appeared during the last performances. He appeared on the July 6 concert as a MC before the "Turn Back Time" performance. Concert Dates Trivia * On July 4, it was announced a new LDH group PSYCHIC FEVER. * On the July 6 concert, EXILE song "Turn Back Time" was added to the setlist as a tribute to FANTASTICS' member Nakao Shota, who died on July 6, 2018. * On the last concert, on July 7, it was announced that a new BATTLE OF TOKYO live tour will happen in 2020.2020 BATTLE OF TOKYO LIVE開催決定!! References External Links * Official Website * Setlist Playlist Digital Platforms Category:Jr.EXILE Category:Jr.EXILE Tours Category:BATTLE OF TOKYO Category:GENERATIONS Tours In Category:THE RAMPAGE Tours In Category:FANTASTICS Tours In Category:BALLISTIK BOYZ Tours In Category:2019 Tours